Reflection of the Future
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: A year has passed since that fateful night in which Lacus comforted Flay, with Kira's help. Now the three live their lives free of War in Orb yet one day Cagalli comes to see how Kira is doing and sees Kira's still with Flay, what will happen when she goes to talk to her, how will this confrontation go down with Flay and Cagalli and can Kira a Lacus help sequel to a Moonlight Swim.


**A/N Hi one and all and welcome to ****Reflection of the Future sequel to a Moonlight Swim, now this may have more chapters to it and is just set a year after a Moonlight Swim, now as always I don't own Gundam Seed trust me if I did half the people would not have been screwed over.**

Chapter 1 Cagalli finds out

It had been one year since the end of the Bloody Valentine War and Lacus was now living with Kira and Flay in Orb. And the three had been going out with each other in secret ever since that night the three made love to each other.

However when Kira went out on a date with one of them so that people didn't ask why the young man was with two girls, however that didn't stop Cagalli as she had seen Kira go on dates with both girls as she had seen her brother once on a date with Lacus and another time she saw him with Flay.

This just got Cagalli wondering what Kira was doing, as the blonde still didn't trust Flay that well and wanted to know what was going on since Kira wasn't saying a thing to her at all.

"Well I will just have to go and find out myself." She said as she went over to the house that she knew Kira was staying at, which was Flay's home which only made her sigh at this.

"Why is Kira still seeing her?" Cagalli asked herself as she looked on at Flay's home knowing she needed a talk with her brother once she dealt with the red head.

Once Cagalli had got closer she saw that front door to Flay's home open and went and hid behind some of the bushes that were there, Cagalli then saw Kira step out from the house as she not only saw her bother but also Flay and more shockingly to her Lacus too. "What's going on?" Cagalli said from her hiding place as she just watched the three talking to each other but couldn't hear what they were saying to each other and didn't want to risk getting closer.

It was then as she continued to watch the three that she saw all three kiss each other goodbye, as by this point Cagalli wondered what hell was going on with the three and was now even more determined to find out about this. "I'm going to have to talk to those two."

Needless to say, she waited for a moment before Kira was alone as she had a bone to pick with him. "Kira!" he heard his twin sister's voice, making him rather surprised to see her hiding near Flay's house so he made his way towards her.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here?" he asked, wanting to know if she was ease dropping on the three of them and he wasn't all too happy about it either which made him want answers of his own. "Are you spying on us?"

"Well why are you even near that girl in the first place?!" demanded Cagalli, not amused that Kira actually still had feelings for Flay after what had happened between them not too long ago. "Can't you see she's using you again just like during the war?"

"Cagalli, things have changed and she isn't like that anymore…" Kira tried to reason with the blonde, knowing that Lacus can see that she had changed as well despite Cagalli's protest against it. "You also don't remember Rau tried to kill her back in space."

"Not the point!" snapped Cagalli, slowly getting more and more pissed by the second with the answers he was giving to her, especially as she wanted to speak to him in private about it despite Athrun's concern. "She's the reason that you were declared MIA after your last fight with Athrun on Earth and nearly got you killed back at Mendel!"

"Damn it Cagalli!" Kira was starting to get mad at this, since she didn't know the whole truth about the situation at hand and she had the nerve to say Flay nearly got him killed twice? "If it wasn't for Flay, the others and I wouldn't have remained on the Archangel to begin with and the war might have ended if that were the case! As for Mendel, it wasn't Flay that got me nearly killed there… I was already messed up when I learned about my origin in the colony beforehand!"

This caught Cagalli off-guard rather almost instantly due to that revelation, though it was also something that could have been brought up beforehand especially due to thinking he would move on to Lacus when she and Athrun saw the pink-haired songstress giving him her ring on the Eternal just before their final sortie into battle.

"Look Cagalli I'm going into town can you please not true to bite her head off." Kira said as he walked off leaving Cagalli alone and at the front of the house.

Cagalli just gave a sigh at this as she looked at the house that Kira was staying at, and knew she needed to talk to Flay and Lacus too. "I know Kira said I shouldn't but…" Cagalli said as she stopped and slowly opened the door. "I need still need to talk to her." The blonde said as she walked into the house making sure not to make a noise.

Once she was in she didn't know were Lacus and Flay were, as Cagalli knew that they were here. "Well better go talk to her and get this over." Cagalli said as she so didn't want to talk to the red head but knew she had to even if Kira didn't want her too.

Once she went up the where the bed rooms where she thought she could hear some faint moans coming from one of the rooms and wondered what was going on in there. _"What the hell is going on?"_Cagalli thought as she as she got closer to the room in which the noise was coming from and could hear that the moans were from girls

"Is that Lacus?" The blonde asked as she heard the pink songstress voice in the room.

"Oh yes Flay just like that." Lacus said with a moan, as inside the room Flay was sucking on the pink hair breasts. "Suck on my breasts some more please." She begged the red headed girl, who just did what Lacus asked her too. "Oh god yes, so good." Lacus cried out, her face going even redder.

Flay on the other hand just giggled at this as she pushed Lacus down on the bed so she was laying down and so Flay could look at the pink hair girls naked body and Flay just gave a sly grin on her face. "You know Lacus who would have thought you were like this behind closed doors." Flay said with a tease in her voice.

Lacus on the other hand just looked at Flay with a smile. "Well what can I say?" Lacus asked with a grin as the two girls soon shared another kiss with each other, as both using their tongues on the other as well as rubbing the breasts against each other as they both separated from the kiss with saliva still connecting their lips.

It was then that the two girls just looked each with love and happiness as they both got into the sixty-nine position wanting to keep each other happy. But what they didn't know was just outside the room Cagalli was just listening to them.

Cagalli from outside the room was shocked what she was hearing from the two, as she tried to look in the room through the key hold of the door. But she found it a lot harder then she thought it would be, as Cagalli just heard the two girls continue to moan in the room. And Cagalli knew at this point what they were doing. "Are they doing it?" She asked as she began to feel hot hearing the two.

However Cagalli knew that she needed answers from both of them but she found she was unable to move, she soon heard the two girls give out a load cry calling the others name. "Damn that was amazing." Flay said, her chest rising up and down need to relax a little.

Cagalli on the other hand knew that now was the time to tell the red headed girl off, and get some answers as well from her too and maybe Lacus as well. So Cagalli just moved over to open the door to the room and looked at the two naked girls who just blushed thinking that Kira had come back from the shop, but found that it was his sister.

"Whoa Cagalli what are you doing here!" Flay yelled as she covered her and Lacus's naked bodies from the blonde that had just come in even if they were all girls Flay was still slightly shocked at this and was not sure what the blonde was doing here.

"That's what I'm trying to ask you!" snapped Cagalli and turned her attention towards Lacus as she still can't believe that she would do something like this, let alone even have Flay with her after what happened with Kira during the war. "Also I never thought you would even…"

"Cagalli…" began Lacus with a blush to her cheeks, while Cagalli was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed while wanting an answer. "This isn't what you think but I'm afraid that Flay and I…"

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Cagalli, looking rather unimpressed with this and wanted a proper answer to what she wanted to know. "She can't be here or even in Orb for the matter! After everything she has done in the past, you are just going to have her in bed with you?!"

Flay just gave a sigh at this knowing that Cagalli still hated her and could tell by the look that the blonde had on her face and all the red head could do was give a sigh at this. _"She still hates me."_ She thought looking over at Cagalli who made her way over to Flay.

Lacus just looked on and was a little worried what was going to happen she knew that Cagalli didn't like Flay all that much, and that she didn't trust Flay at all. All Lacus could do was hope that Cagalli and Flay could get along with each other and not hate each other as well.

"Cagalli, we need to talk and right now, it can't wait…" suggested Flay, with Cagalli giving the red-haired girl a serious glare as she waited for her to get dressed first before they have their 'talk' if they could call it that. Fortunately, it didn't take that long for her clothes to be back on. "Would you mind telling me why you decided to burst right in, sure you don't like me and all, still you didn't have to put your nose into what Lacus and I are doing…"

"That's not the point, why are you even around Lacus? Didn't you try to kill her when you were on the Archangel?!" snapped Cagalli, her arms being crossed once again since she recalled the songstress telling her about that incident first-hand, especially as that conversation took place between Mendel and Boaz. "You're just like Blue Cosmos, you know that?!"

Flay was a little taken back by this and all she could do was look away, she knew that was what people would only see her as. And she hated it she hated it so much that she wished that it would just stop. "I'm not like that anymore." She said with a whisper but it was enough for the two girls to hear what she said.

Flay also knew that she was also pregnant with Kira child she was terminated by Blue Cosmos and she didn't want to tell Kira as at the time she didn't feel she should be a mother with all that she did. Not even Lacus knew and she was happy for that as well as the less who knew about it the better, looking at Cagalli she saw the girl was still mad and still had her arms crossed. "And what else do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" Flay asked not wanting to be on Kira's sister bad side.

"Here's a thought, try leaving and not coming back ever!" snapped Cagalli, refusing to even accept the fact that she will ever be seen as anyone but some kind of monster that tried to get Kira killed and even then she would never forgive her for what nearly came to her brother. "If you don't, you really don't want to know what would happen if you are even seen here!"

Flay didn't know what to say now, she knew she couldn't leave as it would crush Kira to no end as he just got her back too and what happened between them was nothing more than a thing of the past, even Mir was glad to have her back alive as was Sai yet she saw the blonde was the only one not so willing to even see her differently, more so as she's now Orb's Chief Representative.

"No." Was all Flay said as she looked down at the ground before looking at Cagalli right in the eyes? "I Love Kira, Cagalli I love him with all my heart." She said with a frown as she was not going to let Cagalli tell her what to do.

Flay then looked at way. "After all it not like you can talk your still in love with Kira after all." Flay said as she saw the expression on Cagalli's face. "And don't you dare try to lie about I can see it on your face your angry that you're his sister as it means you can't be with him like Lacus or I." Flay said as she saw the look that Cagalli now had on her face.

Cagalli on the other hand was both pissed off and embarrassed by what Flay had said and knew what the red head said was true she was still in love with Kira and a part of her didn't care that he was her brother. "How are you even aware of that little notion?! The only one I ever told was…" something suddenly hit her, making her realize who was responsible for Flay knowing this. "It couldn't be…"

"That's right, it was Lacus who told me the whole story between you and Kira even though I kind of suspected you might have liked him since our trek through the red sea not too long back" explained Flay, thinking back to when Lacus revealed that Cagalli was in love with Kira and the fact the songstress was told of this between Mendel and Boaz during the blonde's brief stay onboard the Eternal up to the revelation involving the picture that Representative Athha had before his death. "So what were you saying about wanting me to leave?"

"How dare you!" Cagalli tried to hit the red-haired girl only to see her move out of the way much to her shock and anger, her cheeks were flushing bright red as she remembered her moments with Kira on Earth. "I can't believe Lacus, how could she have told you about me liking Kira?!"

"Lacus figured that she could trust me enough to forgive me for what happened back during the war, yet you still can't find it in your heart to do the same" said Flay, having a bit of a disappointed look on her face and could tell that it still might not be enough to convince the blonde. "Frankly, I'm even wondering why you even bothered trying to speak to me if you hate me?"

"I came here so I could get you to stay away from my brother!" Cagalli yelled at Flay in anger wanting to hit the girl in front of her, from both embracement and anger over what Flay knew.

Flay on the other hand just looked at the blonde tomboy, the red head the remembered that she and Lacus were still naked and Flay had an idea. "_Lacus helped me, so maybe I should do the same."_ Flay thought with a smile as she moved closer to Cagalli while Lacus just smiled at what was going on and just gave a bright smile at what the red head was going to do.

Cagalli on the hand was a little shocked and backed away a little, but tripped and had fallen onto her butt, while Flay just looked down at the blonde with a smile on her face as she got down on all fours and slowly moved down and kissed Cagalli right on the lips.

Needless to say, this completely shocked Cagalli and she pushed the red-haired girl away while blushing furiously. "What the…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was kissed once again, this time being pinned to the ground and unable to break free much to Flay's delight.

Lacus on the other hand just smiled as she got dressed as she watched Flay continue to kiss as she saw Flay use her free right hand to grab hold of Cagalli's breast. "Get off me!" Cagalli yelled as she broke away from the kiss.

With that Lacus left the room as she just continued to smile as she wanted to leave the two alone and to make sure Kira didn't walk into the room as Flay gave Lacus a wink as the red head already had an idea.

What neither of the girls would know, Kira had decided to go speak to Flay and Lacus personally as he wondered what Cagalli had in mind for the former since it wasn't right that she still hated the girl he had a crush on without even getting to know her. "I really hope that I'm not doing something that I would regret" he said to himself with Birdy perched onto his shoulder.

* * *

In the meantime, Lacus was waiting outside the house in hopes that Cagalli and Flay would eventually get alone when she took notice towards Kira arriving at the house much to her surprise. "Kira, what are you doing here?" she asked him, rather curious as to why he decided to come now.

"Oh well I just wanted to make sure that everything was going alright since Cagalli stopped by." Kira said as he looked over at Lacus who was just smiling at Kira.

After all she needed to by just a little time for Flay. "Come on Kira talk to me." She said as she took Kira to the garden.

* * *

As this was going on Flay was still kissing Cagalli who was now on the bed. "Now don't be like that Cagalli." Flay said with a giggle as the redhead licked Cagalli's ear before biting it lightly.

Flay then started to pull off the red shirt that Cagalli had on even though Cagalli was trying to get Flay off her. "Get off me!" She yelled.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, you're all mine now…" smiled Flay, kissing the blonde once more and pushing her onto the bed and decided that the clothing would have to go.

"What the?!" exclaimed Cagalli, shocked to see her shirt being taken off of her chest and revealing her bra and tried to cover herself. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I think it's time we had some real fun…" began Flay, who just continued to smile at the blonde girl that was on the bed as she just licked her lips. "And you will love it, after all it may be the only for us to get along." she said with a light giggle in her voice as Flay moved to Cagalli brown shorts and took them off reviling her panties . "After all this is how Lacus helped me Cagalli not only did I enjoy it but so did she, and its how I will help you Cagalli and I know that once I'm done you will enjoy it too." Flay added as she still smiled at the blonde girl before jumping on the bed and pined Cagalli down.

Cagalli was still shocked at what was going on and wondered what Flay was going to do to her then the red-haired girl began kissing her again, shocking her to no end and she tried to free herself but with no avail as somehow…, Flay's grip was stronger than hers, which made no sense as she was out in battle and Flay wasn't though she felt one of her breasts being played with by the redhead girl.

"_This is going to be a blast…" _thought Flay, smiling to herself as she began rubbing Cagalli's breast with one hand and holding the blonde's head with the other. Flay just continued to smile at the blonde that was beneath her as Flay used her hand to take Cagalli's bra off and throw it to the floor, and seeing the Princess of Orb like this just made Flay blush a little as she looked at the blondes breasts. "Oh they look tasty." Flay said as Cagalli hearing this looked away.

Right now all Flay wanted to do was make Cagalli feel good. No more than good she wanted to make the blonde tomboy to feel amazing. "Oh no need to feel embarrassed Cagalli." Flay said with a giggle in her voice as the redhead soon started to suck on Cagalli's breasts, this just caused her to cry out at the redhead sucking on them while she used a free hand to pinch her nipple.

"Please stop AH!" Cagalli cried as she felt Flay's tongue on her nipple. "_No please this can't feel good, it can't feel good." _Cagalli thought as she stated painting as a little bit of drool came out her mouth while Flay just looked at the blonde and smiled at her.

"Hmmmm your breasts taste good Cagalli." Flay said as she then took this chance as she began to licking Cagalli's soft neck and also began to ever to lightly bite her neck as well making Cagalli moan just a little since she didn't want Flay to hear her.

But this just failed as the redhead giggled and looked at Cagalli in her amber eyes. "Oh so your starting to like it now Cagalli?" Flay asked with a smile on her face with drool coming out her mouth.

Cagalli bit her lower lip as she didn't want to admit it at all, especially as Flay would never hear her hear the end of it and she was about to say something else… when the red-haired girl pressed her lips against the blonde's again and began using her tongue to play with Cagalli's.

"_Why… why did it have to happen with me? why does it feel so good."_ She thought to herself, more so as she would have rather wanted to do it with someone else than Flay or even would have done it with Kira had it not been for the fact that he was her twin brother and kept them from actually dating… even if it was for the best. _"Oh god I want more."_

Cagalli soon found herself moaning even louder, as Flay has both her hands rubbing the blonde's breasts rather slowly and in a relaxing gesture and it was something that would never have happened before.

It was then to Cagalli's shock that she felt Flay hand reach down and play with her already wet pussy something that made Flay just giggle even more. "Well, well, well. It look like you are starting to like it Cagalli that is good, yeah your getting very wet Cagalli." Flay said with a grin on her face as she slowly took Cagalli's panties off which were soaked and throw them away, leaving Cagalli now fully naked while Flay just smiled at the naked blonde.

Cagalli on the other hand just simple looked away from Flay with an ever so light blush on her face Flay just continued to smile as she went lower to Cagalli pussy before Flay began to devour it. Cagalli could feel Flay's tongue deep inside her, licking away while Cagalli couldn't help but moan at this and to top it all off her moans were getting loader too.

All Flay could do was just smile as she looked up at the blonde whose face was now red from both being embarrassed by what was being done to her, and how good it was starting to feel as well. _"Why does it feel so good? And yet I don't want it to stop either." _Cagalli thought as she just looked at Flay who was smiling at her, which made Cagalli wonder what else the redhead was going to do to her.

Flay on the other hand just smiled again as she went back to what she was doing before and that was devouring Cagalli pussy sticking her tongue deep inside the blonde, which only started to make Flay herself moan. "Oh Cagalli..." Flay moans lightly with her eyes closed. "You taste so good." Flay said with another moan enjoying herself. "Oh yes your pussy tastes very good."

Cagalli didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to enjoy this sex with Flay even if she was Kira's girlfriend, something that he himself had told her after the war ended and that he made a mistake at Orb that he was hoping to fix with her… though the blonde didn't understand why he still cared for Flay after all she did to him in the past as well as the fact that why the others would still be friends with her.

These thoughts were broken with a loud moan coming from her lips and Flay smiled brightly, wanting to make Cagalli enjoy this even if she didn't want it and mentally spoke_. "I am definitely going to enjoy telling Kira about this, but not right now…" _she smiled even wider as she was starting to enjoy the taste of the other girl's pussy.

Fortunately, the door stayed closed and nobody would interrupt what was taking place and it was definitely going to be a special moment that the two will be remembering for quite a long time.

Cagalli was painting even more now as Flay just looked at the blonde and she was feeling hot as well and no longer wanted Cagalli just to feel good. "Oh Cagalli I think that is now time for you to make me feel good." Flay said with a smile as she got in the sixty-nine position and looked back at Cagalli with a grin. "Now, lick me Cagalli I want to feel your tongue inside me."

Panting Cagalli just nodded with a deep blush on her face wanting to please the girl, all she did was just nod lightly at this as she began to lick the redhead pussy, while Flay just cried out at the feeling. "Oh yes that's it Cagalli your tongue is in me so deep, and I love it."

Cagalli didn't know why she was starting to lick Flay's pussy let alone how it was starting to feel good, she could only hope that nobody ever finds out about this even if they were not going out… he'll never let her hear the end of it if he did not that Flay would dare to tell him either way and it was making the red-haired girl moan out loud in delight. "Oh yes please, Cagalli don't stop… keep going!" she heard Flay tell her.

It was at this point in time that she felt Flay's legs wrapping themselves around her waist as if to keep her in place just in case she was to try and take off once this was all over yet she could tell Cagalli was now starting to enjoy it. In fact, she found herself moaning more and more as she felt the blonde's tongue inside of her.

Sometimes though, Flay wished that Kira was here so it could be a three-some and even add Lacus to the mix to make it more fun and more so than when it was just the two of them having had sex back when the Archangel was in Andrew Waltfeld's territory in Africa. _"Well once Lacus comes back with Kira maybe we could work something out." _Flay thought as she smiled.

Cagalli on the other hand was still in a daze at what she was doing. _"What, am I doing and why does this feel good." _Cagalli thought as she gave out more and more moans at what Flay was doing to her. It was then that Cagalli could feel that an orgasm coming all she could do was cry out. "Oh god Flay I'm cumming!" Cagalli cried out as she continued to lick Flay's pussy and could tell that she too was close to an orgasm as well.

Flay just smiled at hearing this and knew that she was also close as well all Flay did was look back at Cagalli with a smile. "Me too Cagalli just keep going, please keep going don't stop, don't stop." The red head cried out, as both she and Cagalli gave out a load cry as the two girls climaxed with each other as they collapsed onto the bed.

Yet, Cagalli didn't know what to make of all of as she laid in bed with Flay, though for some reason she felt like she actually enjoyed it and felt something on her hand… she turned to see that it was Flay's hand. "So, how does it feel to have actually done it?" she asked the blonde with a smile on her face.

All she got was a serious glance and there was nothing but silence afterwards, though it took nearly a few seconds for a response to come from her lips. "It was okay, I guess…" she told Flay, though a smile formed even wider on her face at this response.

"Oh really? Are you trying to hide the fact that you really did enjoy it?" asked Flay, hoping to hear the truth as she knew that Cagalli was lying about what she was saying.

"No! Seriously, who ever heard of a girl having sex with another girl?" answered Cagalli, trying to change the subject and isn't doing a good job with hiding the real answer from Flay.

Flay just smiled at this. "Well, Lacus and I do it all the time you know Cagalli." Flay said as she giggled lightly as she moved to the blondes face. "It's very fun." She said with a purr in her voice. "Not as fun when Kira does it to the two of us."

Cagalli just looked at Flay and couldn't help but blush at hearing this as the tomboy just continued to blush at hearing Flay go on about all the fun, "Oh the morning that me and Lacus couldn't walk may have sucked, but it was still worth it." Flay said with her eyes now closed but opened one to keep an eye on Cagalli whose face was now completely red at what she was hearing.

"Well what made the two of you even decide to do so with one another?" asked Cagalli, still finding it rather weird that two girls would have sex with one another and then again the fact that Flay did it with her had made her really wonder about a lot of things on her mind right now.

"We didn't really dwell too much on that at first but after we did it, it was actually really fun and besides, it would have been pretty creepy had it been two men having sex with each other…." answered Flay with a smile on her face, glad they weren't boys going at it and Cagalli had to admit, the red-haired girl made a good point.

Flay just smiled as she lied down right next to Cagalli. "So can you please forgive me now?" As she held on to Cagalli hand just like she does with Kira and Lacus. "I want us to get along, not for me but for Kira the one that we both love."

Cagalli bit her lower lip and thought about it for a while, though she never would hear the end of this if she didn't go through with it especially as the sex was actually something she enjoyed even though Sai and Flay were once engaged but that ended when the red-haired girl ended up sleeping with Kira in the desert. "Maybe, I still need to think through this…" she said to Flay.

This just made Flay smile as she hugged the red head. "Good that's all I want." Flay said as she hugged Cagalli, while the blonde just blushed since she felt Flay breasts rubbing on her back.

"Now why don't we continue this." Flay said but was stopped when there was a knock on the door and Lacus opened the door and just smiled as she looked at the two girls.

"Why hello Cagalli I take it that you and Flay had fun while I was gone?" Lacus asked in a sweet voice but it was also in a whisper and this made Flay wonder why the pink songstress was trying to be quite.

Little did the two know was just outside and down the hall was Kira who had been told by Lacus to just wait there so she could go and see how Flay was doing. Needless to say, he didn't know that he was going to walk in on the two girls in question as he entered the room.

"Flay, are you…" he never got to finish what he was going to say as he stopped to see Lacus stopping him.

"Sorry about that Kira, the two of us thought that we would try something new to day." Lacus said with a sweet smile which made Kira worry a little at what the girl had him mind.

Now while Flay was more dominate when it came to her and Lacus. Lacus was the one who came up with the ideas that for the three, and right now Kira wondered just what Lacus had in mind for the three. "I was thinking that tonight we try something different Flay is already set up in there." Lacus said as she pointed to the bed room which both Cagalli who Kira didn't know about and Flay where in.

Tilting his head Kira just looked at Lacus who was smiling as she got out a blind fold. "Umm Lacus what's with the blind fold?" he asked while all he got was Lacus, who just smiled as she put it on.

"Well you see Flay is gagged and you will be blind fold." Lacus answered with a giggle while she just looked back at their room with a smile remembering the talk she just had with Flay.

Cagalli just blushed as she covered herself so that Lacus could see her naked body. "Please Lacus stop looking at me like that," Cagalli said as she looked away from her friend.

However Lacus could only smile at this, as she moved over to the bed and sat down on it. "It's alright Cagalli I'm happy that the two of you are getting along." She said as she smiled at the two.

Looking at the two, Lacus soon got an idea in her head, "Cagalli should join us." Lacus said as both girls looked at Lacus as if she was crazy.

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled in shock at what Lacus was thinking. "You want me to join you in this Harem you have with my own brother?" Cagalli asked shocked by her friend's words. "That's just sick Lacus I mean come on Kira's my brother after all."

Lacus and even Flay on the other hand both just smiled at her. "Okay, what are you two up to?" asked Cagalli, demanding an explanation only to see the two stopping her from moving and they placed a gag around her mouth to keep her from making a sound.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but this is for your own good…" said Lacus with a frown on her face while the blonde struggled to break free but to no avail and Flay had a smile on her face while being silent as she wanted to see how this would turn out for the two twins.

"She's all ready Kira" Lacus lied to him, knowing that Kira wouldn't suspect that it was Cagalli that he was going to do this with rather than Flay and this made the red-haired girl's smile grow even wider as she was going to enjoy this.

Lacus on the other hand has already got a camera ready, so she could film the whole thing with the twins while Cagalli couldn't help but watch as she saw both Flay and Lacus smile at her, as she saw Lacus help Kira over to her. "I you ready for this Kira." Lacus said as she smiled sweetly.

Cagalli just continued to look at Kira as Lacus helped take his clothes off right in front of her making her blush even more. _"No Kira, don't do this." _Cagalli thought as she saw this but blushed as she saw Lacus helped Kira to the bed.

Flay could already see the worried look in Cagalli's eyes and Flay just moved next to her. "Hey it's alright you're going to love this." Flay said with a whisper and gave a grin as she kissed Cagalli on the cheek.

Kira on the other hand wondered what was going on. "Come on Lacus do I really have to wear this?" He asked frowning.

"Trust me, it wouldn't be that much fun without it and I'm sure that Flay would want this to be a special surprise to you" explained Lacus, smiling brightly as she helped Kira get undressed especially with Flay having an evil smirk on her face.

"Are you really sure that it is going to be a special surprise?" asked Kira, rather confused by this while taking his clothes off, not knowing what was really going on at the very moment and Flay laid next to Cagalli while remaining completely silent so to not ruin the surprise.

Once he was fully naked, he began holding Cagalli, thinking it was Flay and Lacus he was holding on to while Flay returned the gesture. "Looks like we're ready now" said Lacus, looking forward to watching how this is going to turn out first-hand.

Cagalli was shocked but she couldn't deny that a part of her wanted this, after all Flay was right she still had deep feelings for Kira and could only watch what she knew was going to happen. _"This is not real..." _Cagalli thought looking at Kira but unable to say a word, thanks to being gagged.

Needless to say, he laid Cagalli or as whom he thought was Flay onto bed, then began caressing the blonde's breasts, not knowing what was really going on due to the blindfold that he had around his eyes and Lacus mentally laughed a bit, not wanting to ruin the surprise or the moment first-hand. "_This is going to be a blast…" _smiled Flay, looking forward to some fun with Kira.

Cagalli just moaned as she saw Kira play with her breasts. "Oh someone is happy for doing this." Kira said with a smile as he continued to play with Cagalli's breasts.

Cagalli just continued to try and get free but the more she felt Kira massage her breasts the more it made her feel good. _"Oh god this is feels just as good when Flay was playing with them." _Cagalli thought as she looked over to Flay with a pleading look at the girl.

Flay just shook her head at Cagalli. "Sorry dear this is for you own good." Lacus said for Flay knowing that Kira couldn't know what was going, well at least just yet after all. Lacus knew that Cagalli was still in love with Kira it's just that only she and Flay knew about.

Kira for his part just chuckled at this hearing her muffled moans from the blonde he was unable to see, but he could tell that she liked it very much. "Oh Flay I like the sound of your voice when we do this." He said with a grin which Cagalli could see, and blushed a little at hearing this.

With that said Kira began to kiss Cagalli on the neck licking it up and down as said girl moaned even more feeling his tongue on her neck. _"Oh no, this can't be happening, it's not right it can't happen." _ Cagalli thought with one side of her telling her that this was not right, while the other side was telling her that this was the boy she had fallen in love with since she meet him in the war.

Flay, on the other hand was loving the sight of it and smiled quite a bit and Lacus had smile as well, though this could scar Kira for life, then again… They might never get another chance like it in their entire life especially from seeing the brown-haired Coordinator was really having some fun while not knowing what was actually going on.

"_Don't worry, it's actually something you might enjoy… maybe…" _the red-haired girl thought to herself, her smile growing even wider as the moment between Kira and Cagalli was occurring while hoping to tell Mir about it when they meet up despite the other girl having a part-time job as a photographer.

Lacus, even had the thought of telling her friends at the PLANTs on the fun at hand but decided against it for the time being since she doubts that anyone would believe her if she told them and watched as Kira pressed his lips onto Cagalli's forehead in a loving gesture despite the blonde's struggles to get free.

In fact, Flay was able to get in touch with Jessica and Misha again since the war ended and after the moonlight swim that had taken place not too long back due to Lacus gesturing to her to see the two again, though they were shocked when they heard that Kira was dating both Flay and Lacus at the same time, something even Mir was shocked to learn about as she never thought Kira would be that way in his life.

It made her and even Lacus wonder if they should get her in on this as well, but for now both girls just watched, already seeing that Cagalli was starting to really enjoy hearing her moan as Kira was now sucking on her breasts, making her cry out but found it hard with the gage in her mouth.

"I have to say Flay, Lacus was right this is a little fun." Kira said with a smile as he kissed the girl he thought was Flay on the head.

Cagalli on the other as much as she hated at first she pretty much loved it now. "_This is feeling so good." _Cagalli thoughtas she felt Kira's hand moving over her stomach.

Flay actually smiled brightly as she saw that Cagalli was slowly starting to like it even if it was with her twin brother, then again the blonde didn't like when she and the red-haired girl were having sex with one another but found herself enjoying it anyway and Lacus could be glad to hear that once this was all over.

"_A shame that Sai is too busy with his life but at least we do have time to chat despite everything I did." She_ thought, though felt said about her previous words to him back when they were at Alaska as well as all the bad things she did even bore then that even though Mir and Sai forgave her for it.

Lacus saw that Kira was starting to place his tongue into Cagalli's belly-button which she found to be rather cute and wondered why she and Flay didn't think of this before. Looking over to Flay, the red head just nodded at her wanting to keep a quite as possible so that Kira didn't know what was going on.

Cagalli couldn't help but moan at this as she saw Kira's hand move from her stomach to her crouch and she already knew what was going to come next. _"Oh god please Kira don't, you're making me go crazy and you don't even know it's me." _She thought as she felt Kira's hand begin to rub her entrance making her moan even more.

Kira on the other hand just smiled, as Cagalli saw this making her blush. "Wow your getting very wet down there," he said as without warning he slipped a finger into her.

Cagalli's eyes just went wide with shock at this, as she felt her body shivered with pleasure and she couldn't help but want more from Kira. _"This is feeling so good more Kira please don't stop." _Cagalli thought as she just moaned even more as she was now enjoying it.

Flay just smiled at this as she Cagalli had closed her eyes and she and Lacus could tell that she was at last starting to enjoy this very much. The two girls just looked at each other and nodded as Flay went over and took of the binds Cagalli had freeing her arms.

Cagalli just looked at Flay in shock that she had been freed but she saw that the red heads was still smiling at her. This was cut short when Cagalli shiver once gain as she felt Kira start to lick her pussy making her body go crazier then before. "Oh you taste good." Kira said as he smiled before going back to work.

Before Cagalli knew it she was reaching her limit and felt her orgasm was going to hit any minute. _"No I can't this is wrong Kira is my brother." _The one part of her was trying to tell her knowing that she had to stop this after all her arms where now free. However the other part of her thought differently on the matter. _"Oh who cares this is good after all I loved Kira before we found out he was our brother." _ That one part said in her head.

This made her conflicted as she was starting to truly enjoy it and especially as he was loving this, not knowing that he was doing it with Cagalli rather than Flay, but both Flay and Lacus will want it to be a surprise when this was over, which they look forward to seeing the look on his face.

It was then that Kira started feeling Cagalli's breasts, enjoying the firmness they had and a smile formed on his face, despite liking her pussy, wanting to saver it for as much as possible before the real moment between them begins. "Well are you ready?" Kira asked as Cagalli knew what Kira meant.

"Well I think it's time." Lacus said as she took Cagalli's gage off while Flay took off Kira's blindfold, all the two girls could do was giggle a little at Kira looked at Cagalli.

Cagalli on the other hand just looked at Flay and Lacus with a scowl on her face as she was now free from her bound that had held her, forgetting all about Kira Cagalli just got out of bed and walked right up to the two and both girls could see her amber eyes burning with fury.

"Now Cagalli clam down we are all friends here remember." Lacus tried as both she and Flay backed away from the angry blonde. "I mean we only did this as you love Kira remember."

Flay just nodded a little scared right now as Kira was still in shock over what he had just done as well. "I mean you liked it right after all you were moaning a lot." Flay tried knowing that she did enjoy it.

Cagalli just stopped when Flay said that to her and she knew that the red head was right as she just looked back at Kira before looking away. _"As much as I hate it they are right, I do love Kira." _ Cagalli thought as she looked back at Kira, who was still in shock at what happened.

"Uhmmm are you alright Kira?" Flay asked as she saw his shocked face as he slowly looked at the three.

This was when Cagalli turned to see Kira and just saw the look he had, as she just walked over to him still naked and just sat on the bed. "Hey Kira, just so you know it was not my idea." Cagalli began with a smile on her face as she moved a little closer to him.

Kira just relaxed when she said this too him, and just looked up and into her amber eyes and saw she was smiling at him. And it was at this point Kira knew she still had a crush on him one that and he was unsure what to make of all this. "Cagalli..." Kira began as he looked at her and was caught off guard when Cagalli kissed him which in turned shocked Kira even more by this, while all Flay and Lacus could do was smile at this.

Kira was now not sure as he looked into Cagalli's amber eyes. "Kira I want you." Cagalli said with a whisper as she got Kira's hand and placed it onto her breasts.

This made the brown-haired Coordinator blush red at this especially as he remembered that Cagalli is suppose to be with Athrun and the fact that she is family, made him wonder about many things on his mind. "Cagalli, are you sure about this... what if..." he never got to finish what he was going to say as Cagalli had her lips on his once again, shocking him even more than ever while Flay began smiling at this.

"Well well, I never thought that Cagalli would end up becoming that way..." she said to Lacus, which the pink-haired young girl nodded in agreement and they watched the expression that Kira had on his face as he wasn't able to force himself off of the blonde and wanted to see what he will do next.

As the brown-haired man stood in shock, there was a part in his head that made him wonder if he wants to stop her as it wouldn't feel right to do this with his own sister and another was enjoying this, not wishing for this to end at all, like he was being conflicted between good and bad unlike during the war itself.

Cagalli on the other hand just looked at Kira and smiled seeing he didn't know what to do. _"Well I need to help him."_ She thought as she pushed Kira down onto the bed which shocked him as he saw his sister smirk.

"Cagalli we should..." Kira couldn't go on as he was pushed down onto the bed and she sat on top of him.

"No more talking Kira." Was all Cagalli said as she began to play with Kira cock making him groan and Cagalli just gave a smirk. Before Kira knew it all three girls in the room took off Kira clothes and each one gave a grin.

Kira was a little embarrassed by this, true both Flay and Lacus had seen him naked but not Cagalli and he still felt off by all this. Kira was about then about to get off the bed, but was stopped once again by Cagalli as she sat on top of him with her wet pussy right in his face while she just too his cock into her mouth and began to give him a blow job.

All Kira could do was moan as he looked over towards Lacus and Flay for help but they were already having their own fun as both were sitting not too far from them. And he saw Lacus with a strap one already pushing into Flay's pussy while sucking on her breasts. "Aha Lacus, more suck on them." Flay cried out.

"Come on Kira." Cagalli said as she stopped what she was doing to look back at Kira, who did not want to do want Cagalli wanted. "Please Kira I love you." Cagalli said with a sexy smile on her face as she went back to giving Kira a blow job, while Kira just grunted one last time and just before his urges took off and he began to lick her pussy.

This just made the blonde smile as she let out a moan. "Oh Kira I can feel your tongue inside me." Cagalli said as she let out a moan, before going back to pleasing Kira

Kira meanwhile reached his climax and spewed his load into Cagalli's mouth. "Oh that tastes so yummy Kira." Cagalli said with cum sprayed all over her face.

Kira slyly placed his hand on Cagalli's back, steadily moving down lower. Cagalli on the other hand moaned as he made a firm grasp on her flesh, causing her to loosen her own hold. Finally, his hand found her womanhood; and Cagalli lost her balance, gasped, and released Kira has he caught her. "My, you really are sensitive."

"Oh shut up." Cagalli mumbled as she stared back at him, transfixed by the lustful gaze. The sly look in his eyes just made her temperature spike and her heart rate fly off the charts. Before she could say his name, Kira stroked her wetness, causing her to throw her head back and stifle a scream. She held onto his shoulders, gripping tightly.

Kira could only continue his ministrations, pleased with how Cagalli was responding and loving the wet folds against his fingers. His own manhood was aching for the final act badly…but that would have to wait.

Soon, Cagalli pushed against Kira's fingers and bucked her hips, the ministrations progressively becoming wilder. She was clearly demanding for him to go faster, so he did. To Kira, there were no words to describe how beautiful Cagalli looked to him as his mind seemed to be registering everything in slow motion.

Kira began kissing her all over getting both of their bodies aroused enough to complete their love-making. Their two sexes brushed against one another, causing them to gasp simultaneously. It amazed them how a simple touch between the two body parts could nearly send them over the edge. The two locked lips with each other.

Kira he reached down and took his dick in his hand, sliding the head of it up and down in her juicy slot. He could feel the heat coming from her cunt. It felt like an oven. She pulled her legs up and spread them. Kira slid the end of his dick down to her cunt hole and slowly began to push it up into her. She groaned as his big dick slowly penetrated her hot cunt.

"Here it comes." With that, he placed himself inside Cagalli while both Flay and Lacus looked at this and smiled. Once inside Cagalli, it was incredibly warm and soft. It was tight too. He wanted to release at that instant, but not now, not yet. "Cagalli, are you alright?"

Cagalli clenched her teeth, and dug her fingernails into the skin of Kira's back as blood started to come out. "Uh…give me a second dammit." Cagalli took a few deep breaths, and after allowing her body to relax the best that it could, the pain became duller. "Move, Kira. Not too fast."

Kira just smiled did as he was told. Moving inside Cagalli, it was heaven! Her soft fleshy walls grinding against him…words could not describe it. The tightness threatened to make him release, but thankfully he was managing to hold on

Kira couldn't believe how hot her pussy felt as it slowly engulfed his dick. He looked down and watched his dick disappear up between her legs, sliding right up into the pink opening, which was framed by a small, neatly trimmed triangle of hair. When he had it all the way up in her, he laid for a moment, just feeling the wet heat surrounding his dick.

Finally, Kira slowly withdrew his dick until only the end was still in her, and then slowly pushed it back up into her again. She groaned as he fucked her, slowly and deeply.

Kira began to pick up speed now, screwing his dick in and out of her faster and faster. She was responding to his thrusts, pushing herself up to meet him on every thrust. Harder and harder he fucked her, slamming his dick in her up to the balls on every stroke.

Kira could feel it building up, deep in his balls. He could feel the pressure moving up along the shaft of his dick, indicating that he was just on the verge of coming. He wasn't sure he could hold off much longer.

Suddenly, Cagalli let out a little muffled scream, and her legs began to jerk and spasm. Her eyes were shut tight, her face a picture of intense pleasure. Kira groaned and suddenly thrust forward hard, burying it as far up in her as it would go. His dick jerked and throbbed as it shot squirt after squirt of his hot cum deep into her. Finally, the spasms of pleasure subsided and he just laid there with his dick still buried in her cunt.

While it was still hurting, Cagalli could feel great pleasure from each stroke as well. It continued on, Kira taking his time and holding his seed in while Cagalli tried to let herself relax. Finally, the pain faded to almost nothing. "Kira! Faster, please!" she suddenly shouted.

Though taken by surprise by Cagalli's sudden reversal, Kira just smirked as he granted her wish, and picked up the pace. Going fast, it felt even better, but at the same time, it brought Kira within a hair's width of releasing. "No, not now…please, hang in there!" He hoped that her end was approaching soon…it seemed to take forever with fingering her he had no idea how he was going to pull this off!

To Cagalli's, the friction and contractions created a delightful feeling she was familiar with through her own ministrations. Kira felt Cagalli's walls squeeze him tight, forcing him to release. "Cagalli I can't hold on I'm gonna cum again!"

The orgasm the two shared was like nothing they had experienced by themselves before. Though only a second or two passed, the high seemed to last for an eternity. Finally, the two lovers felt the effects wear off, and felt a sudden drain in energy, emphasized when Kira haphazardly fell on top of her. Neither one had felt so tired before, but the two just looked at each other in the eyes and smiled at one another as both Kira and Cagalli moved closer and kissed each other lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile both Lacus and Flay had also already finished as both girls had collapsed to the floor as Cagalli and Kira looked at the two and smiled. "Hey Flay, Lacus." Kira said as he got up from the bed and was now standing next to the two girls.

Both Flay and Lacus just looked up at Kira as they painted for air and he just smiled at the two, and as he looked back he saw that Cagalli had already fallen asleep and he knew that she was going to be out of it now, and it was the same Flay and Lacus too.

Kira could already see that Flay was fallen asleep. "I think we should get some sleep." He said as Flay nodded while Kira just picked her up and bridal style and placed her on the bed right next to Cagalli while Lacus walked over and gave a yawn as Kira also got onto the bed with Lacus lying right next to him as well. Kira just brought the three girls into a hug and smiled one last time before he too went to sleep.

**A/N well took a long time to do with many rewrites, five times at least as I was never happy with it but I hope that this one will be the lucky one. I hope now I would like to give a shout out to VRmaster who gave me the idea of Cagalli and Kira being blindfolded and gagged so VR if your reading this man and I'm sure you are thanks man :D**

**Now onto the next part as of right now I'm not sure if I will add more chapter onto this as I have many other stories that I would like to try and get done but if I do they you can be sure Kira may get more girls lol but they will be close to his age, as that is how I role. Now until then please leave a review and ideas oh what girl you may want to join next, and please like others have asked no flames on Flay so until next time have a good day.**


End file.
